Barriers
by AKAnime
Summary: When Mabel and Dipper were on the bus for their uneventful journey back to California, something happened and its causing them to be unable to leave Gravity Falls. Will they find out whats trapping not only them but, everyone else inside the town or will all else fail and they'll loose each other forever? Rated T because of language and violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper and Mabel were both sitting on the bus for there uneventful journey back to California. Dipper decided to work on a crossword puzzle he ripped out of the newspaper that morning and Mabel just leaned against Dipper holding Waddles as she began to doze off into a light nap. They expected nothing more of their bus ride back home but that changed fast.

The bus was just cruising up along the hill with no cars in few but a forest surrounding them when all of a sudden the bus crashed.

The impact of the crash caused Dipper and Mabel flying forward out of their rubber seats, with Waddles in Mabel's arms and Mabel in Dipper's arms. Dipper always made sure he protected his sister and this crash had no exception. Though as they were in mid air, it felt like everything was in slow motion for Dipper. The split second it felt like this he asked himself,

"What caused the bus to crash?"

He did not have any time to try and answer his question as he hit the floor a few seats in front of their original seats. The floor felt cold and very dirty but Dipper was not concerned about the public buses health concerns, he was more worried about other things at that moment.

Once he knew the bus was no longer moving he pulled himself up and looked at Mabel. She was huddling in a ball on his lap with Waddles squished against her chest as she hugged him for dear life. Dipper then looked at his surroundings, though his vision was kind of blurred. He could make out though that the bus was pushed in some in the front and a ton of windows were shattered but nothing else seemed to be horribly wrong.

He then brought his attention back to his twin sister as he wondered what to do, he had never been in a crash before (he never wanted to be in one though!)so he didn't really know what to do after or even what to expect. He decided it would most likely be best though to try and comfort his sister and try to calm her down has it seemed she was breathing quit heavily at the moment.

"Mabel its okay, are you hurt anywhere?" Mabel jumped up at Dipper's voice, it was almost as if she forgot he was there or even why she was squishing Waddles on a bus floor.

She pulled herself up and wiped the sudden tear that streamed down her face. "Y-Yea I'm Fine" was all she managed her mouth to say. She wanted to ask so many questions though but decided they could be saved for later. She then looked around also to see what was happening, her vision was clear so she did have any trouble seeing the damage done around them, but she was confused on why she didn't see anything in front of the bus even though is was crumbled inward as if it hit something huge.

She then placed Waddles down and pulled herself to stand.

Dipper did the same though it seemed he was struggling to keep standing as he had to hold onto the seat next to them for support.

"Are you kids okay!?" Came a sudden yell. It caused both Dipper and Mabel's heart to skip a beat and they both turn around to were the voice had come from as they were not ready to hear another voice around.

"I think so!'' Dipper yelled back as he swayed and kind of fell into the seat that he was holding onto before.

"Dipper!" Mabel called to her brother as he slumped more into the seat.

"I-I'm fine Mabel, j-just a little dizzy, that's all"Dipper forced himself to say with a small laugh. He was actually in much pain as he was the one that took the fall for them both.

"I-I don't think you are" Mabel said with a huge wave of concern in her voice.

"Help, I think Dipper is hurt!" Mabel called out to the voice they heard before.

'I'm Fine re-" Dipper started but was immediately cut off by the voice they had heard before.

"We're coming in pumpkin, don't worry!" With that response, both Dipper and Mabel knew it was there grunkle who was yelling to them.

Dipper just closed his eyes has a wave of nausea ran over his kept trying to reopen his eyes but every time he tried he just kept feeling worse. He didn't really understand why he was feeling this, as it seemed he did not hit the ground that hard, but as he kept thinking about it, the more he seemed not to remember the crash. With this he just kept his eyes closed and slumped in the uncomfortable seat in confusion.

Mabel just continued to stand over her brother as she watched his face go pale. She knew this was not good. She then took her eyes off her brother and looked around to see if their grunkles had made there way in yet. While she was looking, one of the windows shattered and in came both Grunkles.

"Are you kids okay?" Ford asked running over to the two with Stan not far behind.

"I-I am but I'm not so sure-" Mabel said though she couldn't seem to finish her sentence as she watched her brother curl up in a ball and clutch is legs tight to his chest.

"We heard the crash and came running up here as fast as we could" Stan said leaning down to check Dipper.

"Do you know what caused the bus to crash?" Ford asked walking towards the front to get a better view of what caused the front to cave in.

"N-no" Mabel's voiced trembled as she was still in shock about everything around her.

"I was just starting to fall asleep and Dipper was doing some nerdy puzzle when all of a sudden we went flying forward." Mabel said as she moved her arms as if trying to demonstrate what had just happened.

"I didn't see any cars or anything of that matter around us." Dipper said trying his best to pull himself together and sit up, though his attempt failed as he winced from a sudden sharp pain in his stomach and went back to clutching his stomach in a ball form.

"Take it easy Dipper."Stan said placing his hand on Dippers leg trying to give him comfort.

"This is interesting" Ford said as it looked like if he was hitting an invisible wall.

"Stop messing around idiot and help me here." Stan snapped at him. Looking back down at Dipper.

"I'm not, it seems that a barrier is here" Ford said still feeling around an invisible wall.

"How-" cough " How is that poss-"cough"ble" Dipper manged to say as another wave of nausea went through his body.

That's when the thought hit him, did they completely defeat Bill? They did though! But, what about the stone? The dream scape? The Wheel!

It had to be the wheel, he knew they had seen a ton of the mysterious wheels around the town the whole summer but didn't really think much of them until now.

"Lets worry about the damn invisible wall later, we need to make sure these kids are okay!" Stan yelled at Ford as if the Mabel and Dipper were not right in front of them.

Without waiting for an answer from Ford, he started to pick Dipper up to carry him out of the damaged bus.

Dipper did not like the thought of him being weak.

He did put up a pretty good fight though.

He kicked and threw some punches but, because of his blurry vision, all his attacks just hit the air, just draining his energy.

"Calm down kid, if you keep resisting you wont get better any faster" Stan said

This made Dipper stop immediately because he really did want to get better fast, though he still did not want to admit he was hurt. He just thought he had to be in his best health to be able to protect Mabel no matter what the situation.

"I'm fine Grunkle Stan" Dipper started but was cut off immediately.

"From the way your acting kid, maybe its a concussion" Stan said standing outside the crashed bus now, waiting for Ford and Mabel to make sure they add there bags out of the bus.

"Oh Hell no, I have no concussion, no way " Dipper said shaking his head and moving his hands to form an X.

Grunkle Stan just rolled his eyes to his decline (and the kids choice of words).

After a few seconds of complete awkward silence between the two, Mabel and Ford were finally coming out of the bus. Mabel had Waddles in her arms with a backpack hanging from her arm. Ford had Dippers Backpack on him while carrying the two twin's duffle-bags in his hand.

"Looks like you two aren't leaving Gravity Falls quite yet" Ford said looking back to the mystery of the Barrier before them all as they made their way down the dirt filled road.

* * *

 **Wow there's the First Chapter done! Sorry if there were any spelling errors or that kind of stuff, I'm a new writer so I'm not the best xD Hope you enjoyed this and um...yea, hopefully I'll see you next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I didn't expect so many favorites and followers for this story! Thank you so much you guys, I hope I will keep up to your expectations (in a good way ;P) Thank you once again for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **~Sorry if there is any spelling errors and that kind of stuff once again I'm a new writer xP**

 **Oh and just to help with a few of y'alls confusion with what happened with the bus driver, I meant to overshadow that for it will be brought back up later in the story. ;P**

* * *

" Are you dudes ok?!" Wendy asked running up to the 4 who were making their way down the road. They had all heard the crash when it happened but Stan and Ford insisted they be the only ones to go up the hill to investigate.

"y-yea were ok" Mabel replied, she was holding Ford's hand as she was quite shaken up from what happened. They all seemed to have a sprinkle of confusion on their faces for everything that had happened in only 45 minutes.

With Grenda and Candy now by Mabel's side and trying to make her laugh and give her comfort from her stressing situation, Wendy brought her vision to Dipper in Stan's arms.

"Wo dude what happened to him?" Wendy asked trying to keep her voice at a calm tone, yet when she said this it caught the attention of Mabel and her friends to find out the answer too.

"I think when the bus crashed Dipper took the impact for the two and most likely got a concussion" Stan stated looking at the bundle of a kid in his arms who seemed to be in a painful slumber.

He felt bad for the kid knowing he vowed his life to protecting his family. Everyday Stan wondered when the kid would bring his self-promise to far.

With the crackle of the dirt and pebbles under Stan's feet, he turned and stated to everyone they should head to the Mystery Shack for safety as they would try and see if they could figure out everything that was going on before them.

When the flow of heads nodding erupted before them all, they started their way to the Mystery Shack. With everything going on it seemed the air was still and nothing was suspicious of the 'town heros' making their way back to the Shack as they were suppose to be leaving that day.

While on their small hike back Dipper's eyes flew open.

"Hey kid are you ok?" Stan asked as Dipper started to cover his mouth with his hand.

Dipper just shook his head with a wave of pain washing over his face.

"Stan, I think he is going to be sick" Ford stated now walking right next to him looking at Dipper.

With Ford's statement, Dippers head immediately nodded in approval as saying 'yes I'm sick put me down'

Stan quickly placed Dipper down on his feet as Dipper started running to go behind a tree. Though he stumbled on some twigs along the way, he made it to the tree before he did get sick.

"I thought he had a concussion, how could he be sick?" Mabel asked looking at everyone with full on concern plastered not only in her voice but on her face and it contributed to her slightly shaking hands.

"Oh pumpkin, with concussions, it can cause you to throw up as a side affect. He should hopefully get over this part soon" Stan said looking down to Mabel and placing a smile on his face to try and insure her brothers health would be ok.

"I'm going to go make sure he is ok" Mabel said not taking her eyes off Dipper for even a second.

Without waiting for a reply from anyone in there stranger herd, she started jogging over to the tree that Dipper took refuge by to pass his stomach sickness.

Everyone else didn't even know what to do with the scene before their eyes. They all just seem to shift in their standing positions uncomfortably while watching Mabel comfort her brother at the foot of the tree.

* * *

"You feeling better dude?" Soos asked as Dipper and Mabel made their way back to everyone. Dipper was leaning against Mabel for support, his lack of energy bothered him so very much.

"I'm sorry Mabel" Dipper managed to get his mouth to say, his voice was very scratchy but was understandable.

"For what?" Mabel asked trying to keep her voice down so only her and Dipper could hear each other.

"Not being able to protect you at this time being" Dipper put his head down in disbelief at his own words.

"Dipper, if you had not protected me from the impact of the crash, who would of known what would had happened to me, I'm just glad your not..." Mabel couldn't seem to finish her sentence as the thought of her brother not standing next to her at the moment was just to painful for her to bare.

Dipper winced, from the pain of throwing up and the thought of his sister reassuring him and not the other way around.

"Ok kid, from the look of it, I don't think you be able to make it back to the Shack on your own." Stan said breaking up the twins awkward silence.

Dipper just looked up at Stan hesitant with his comment, should he accept it or should he refuse?

When his stomach seem to jerk and caused him pain he immediately nodded and fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

At this Stan quickly picked up Dipper and trotted his way down the hill with the rest of the group not far behind.

* * *

Once inside the Shack, Stan placed the now sleeping Dipper on the couch and walked over to the kitchen were the rest of the group was located. They ended up sending Grenda and Candy to their own homes, not wanting them to be placed in danger under their watch.

"So Dipper is going to be ok?" Mabel asked forcing back her tears as she looking straight into Ford's eyes.

"Yes, Dipper will be fine." Ford replied looking at Stan who was now entering the room as a sign of help in reassuring Mabel of their sticky situation.

"Don't worry pumpkin, Dipper is resting now and should be feeling better in a nick of time" Stan said taking his brothers hint. He sat down in one of the chairs by the table and started to look at everyone.

He couldn't really tell what the other were feeling for they all seemed to be preoccupied in their own minds.

"I-if you say so" Mabel said rubbing away a tear that began to stream down her face.

With this Soos and Wendy started talking to Mabel trying their very best to distract her and prevent any more tears to form before them, shattering their hearts even more.

"Stan, I need to speak with you in private" Ford stated looking towards Soos who nodded in approval and lead the 3 to the living room for the two to be able to have privacy in the kitchen.

Once Ford knew no-one could hear them he began speaking,"I don't think Bill was fully destroyed" Ford plainly stated. He was sitting in his seat uncomfortably, not liking this subject they were discussing.

"How the hell is that possible, I watched him be killed right before my eyes!" With Stan's yell, he stood up slamming his hands on the table in anger at his brothers foolishness.

"I don't know brother, all I know is that 'shield' wouldn't be there if Bill was killed." Ford started to move his hands in a jester as in to signal Stan to sit back down and lower his voice.

"Well...what are we going to do then? If Bill is still alive, who knows what he could do to the kids. We saw him almost kill the kids right before our eyes. We can't let that EVER happen again." Stan said as in saying no argument should be held between them at that moment for who is right and who is wrong.

"I agree, we can't let the kids be in that danger ever again, but Stan, their parents, their 'normal' life in California. How are we going to deal with this? What do we tell their parents?'' Stan started to rant on about everything they needed to be worrying about.

"Will figure that out all later, all we need to worry about at this moment is the kids safety." Ford said as he knew that was their main goal at the moment.

"If it helps, I'll deal with their parents myself for they don't need to figure out my 'dead' twin brother is back." Stan looked coldly at Ford.

"T-Thanks?" Ford didn't really know how to reply to hid brothers 'kindness'.

"Lets go make sure there're al-" Stan was cut off by a scream that had escaped Dipper's mouth and was now echoing through the house to alert everyone something was wrong and send the 2 brothers hurdling into the living room to see what was going on.

* * *

 **Wow...another chapter done, I hope you liked it and sorry if it seemed a little to rushed. I am starting to have ideas for this story and not just things coming from the top of my head so chapters should be pretty regular.**

 **Now I'm not going to be the kind of person to be like "Favorite and Follow my story right now :D" Yea no...I just hope you enjoyed it and I didn't waste your time with reading this. Thanks for all the reviews that helped me work on this chapter faster and um...yea :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Both Stan and Ford came rushing into the living room, almost falling over each other because of the scream they had heard escape the boy they were caring for.

Once they both collected themselves and were able to actually look up at Dipper, they saw in his eyes that something had happened and it had caused him to be petrified at who knows what.

Dipper had his eyes wide open, hands clutching his ears and knees scrunched up to his seemed to be trying to make himself invisible in the corner of the couch he was sitting on, though what he hoped didn't happen.

"Dipper what happened!?" Mabel asked in panic at her brothers sudden outburst. She stood up from her sitting position as she had been reading the latest comic on ducktective.

All Dipper seemed to do was hyperventilate for this made Mabel panic even more, and cause Wendy and Soos to stand up from were they were sitting against the wall.

"Wo-dude, you ok" Soos asked,probably the most calm and collected person in the group at the moment.

After a few more throat cutting gasps, Dipper was able to speak,

"I-I'm fine, n-no need to worry about m-me" Dipper then slid his hands down from his ears and forced a fake smile to plaster over his face to try and make everyone think he truly was.

With the response Dipper gave though, Ford knew something was wrong. Ford remembered he would do the same thing as a kid to try and keep any attention off of him and onto someone else. It seemed this gene had picked up on Dipper unfortunetly.

"Dipper, I know what your doing, now tell us what happened now." Ford said trying his best to keep is voice at a steady tone try try and keep the boy calm.

Dipper than sat up crossing his legs. He kept his eyes down the whole time at what just seemed to be the ground.

"The thing is-" Dipper began with his voice shaking like crazy,''I-I can't" Dipper then looked up with tears beginning to form in his eyes. He was biting his bottom lip to try and prevent this though.

"What do you mean you..can't?" Mabel than perked in, she wanted to help her brother at his time of need when it seemed he always did the same to her and yet she never payed back the favor. Though Mabel didn't know this but it was what Dipper wanted all along.

"Its complicated Mabel, I just can't" Dipper said looking back down to the floor to hide the tears now escaping his eyes ignoring his failed attempts to prevent them. He knew if he told anyone what happened, he would just put danger onto them. He would never be able to live with himself if he did that.

Ford just stood their trying to think of everything that could be preventing the boy from telling them. He knew that Dipper really took his "Trust No One" to heart even after the amount attempts he told him not to; though this situation seemed different than his little scribble into a journal. Something was preventing him. This thing was making him terrified to say something but who- thats when the thought snapped into his head.

"Dipper..." Ford began, slowly getting everyone's eyes to slowly to turn to him.

"Was is, Bill?" Ford finally managed to say wanting the answer to be a plain and simple 'No.'

All Dipper did was look down, Giving away the answer immediately to everyone.

"That damn dream demon has been taking everything way to far" Ford said under his breath.

"Wait! We defeated Bill though Grunkle Ford!" Mabel then stated in a panic. They had defeated so he was gone now...right!?

"Well..." Ford started, he turned to look at Dipper. He was scrunched up with everything he got to try and act invisible. Though this did not happen to his luck."I guess maybe we didn't defeat Bill the way we wanted to defeat Bill" Ford then stated with what it seemed zero emotion in his voice.

Ford then turned around to remember their were others their too. He looked at everyone of them. All seemed to have a hint of confusion in their face. He wouldn't be surprised if his facial expression had confusion in it as well.

"Dipper" Mabel said now having all the attention pointing at her. It seemed where everyone stood, they had an uncomfortable bubble surrounding them. They didn't really know how to deal with this situation.

"What is Bill doing to you?" Mabel asked trying to force back tears.

"Mabel...I've told you, I can't tell you" Dipper then said with force in his voice.

"Dipper, I'm just worri-"Mabel started but was cut off.

"Mabel! Don't worry about me, all we need to worry about is your safety! Don't you get it, things are happening and if I slip up I can't-"Dipper immediately stopped knowing he couldn't say anymore details.

"You can't what Dipper?" Ford then butting in knowing this was all wrapped somehow around Bill.

"I Can't tell anyone!" Dipper then shouted, getting up and running out of the room. He started to regret this as he started to gain some nausea and dizziness but he ignored it, all he had to do at the moment was get out of their.

Everyone else just kind of stood there. Mabel and Ford looked at each other and then started running after him. The others followed behind in their tracks.

Dipper was not the fastest in his state of condition but mixed in with everyones confusion, he was able to out-run he looked back after a few minutes of running and saw no one behind him, he sat down against a tree to try and calm himself down and lower his dizziness that was starting to flood over his body.

He closed his eyes but immediately then snapped them open knowing if he fell asleep he would have to deal with Bill and at the moment, he really didn't have the strength to do he really didn't know what to do, he knew that if he told anyone about Bill being alive and in his mind, it would put a load ton of danger on to his family...or so said Bill, Dipper didn't want to take any chances though so he kept it to himself for that reason.

After a few more moments a wave of nausea hit him and it made him throw up whatever was in his didn't help with Dipper's weak state at all.

"I'm really regretting running off" Dipper said softly to himself, leaning more down and placing his arm against his forehead.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take" Dipper said now in a soft whisper. After that sentence though, his body's weak state pulled him into a sleep state that he ever so tried to not be in but like all his other attempts...

It failed.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I'm really glad that y'all are enjoying this story. Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, I've had a ton of school work and I've been kind of stuck at a writer's block but I'm so glad I finally finished this chapter. I have many stories planned soon so this story might update slowly but I'm not sure yet.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one! ;P**

 **Also sorry if you found any spelling errors and that kind of stuff...yea xD**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, well, well, isn't my old friend Pine tree." Bill said swinging his smooth black cane around like it was as light as a feather.

Dipper wouldn't be surprised if it really was that light, they were in the dreamscape for heavens sake, anything could happen.

"What do you want from me!?" Dipper cried out. His voice seemed to echo on forever. They were surrounded by nothing, as he didn't have a place in mind to be.

"Oh little Pine Tree," Bill started, floating down to be able to hold Dipper by his chin. "Weren't you the one who ruined my Weirdmageddon"

Dipper pulled away immediately from Bill's shockingly strong grasp.

"Well..." Dipper began, it really wasn't him though, more his Grunkles were the ones who saved the day. Dipper wasn't going to say this though, no need to make Bill any more upset than he was.

"Wait...I can't believe I haven't asked you this yet!" Dipper than stated in what seemed to be a hint of curiosity but yet confusion. Bill just stepped a tiny bit back, holding his cane with both of his hands now as he waited for what Dipper had to ask.

"How are you even in my mind, why not mess with someone else, and didn't we kill you? So how is the shield thing still around Gravity Falls?" Dipper kept rambling on with thousands and thousands of questions about the whole situation he was currently stuck in.

This was getting on Bill's nerves though.

"Maybe if you shut up I can explain things to you" Bill said, cutting off Dipper's annoying rant.

Dipper decided not to argue with the sudden interruption so he just stood their waiting for what the triangle had to say.

"Stan did kill me but, not the way you may think." Bill said. He didn't want to give away to much to the kid as he knew he might slip up on some words and tell Ford but also just to annoy the tree with the now new mystery to think about.

"and why I chose you...well it was either you or shooting-star and kid, you seemed more fun to play with" He plainly stated. Though Dipper knew Bill had no mouth, he could imagine a smirk forming on the Doritos face as he said that.

Dipper still didn't really understand also couldn't wrap his head around why he would be 'more fun to play with'. With these thoughts stuck in his mind, Bill was able to read what he was thinking easily from the power of being the the dreamscape.

"Kid, you don't know what I've been through and frankly, I've messed with you so many times I think I know your every secret. This gives me more advantages even if I'm stuck in your mind." Bill then stated to try and ease the kid off the subject and onto a new one. He snapped his finger and his cane disappeared as he brought his hands behind his back and floated up in the air a little bit higher.

After that claim, a question popped into Dipper's mind and he immediately said it without giving it a single thought before.

"What do you mean by 'I'm stuck in your mind'" Dipper asked, hesitantly waiting for an answer.

"hmm, why should I tell you, gives me even more advantages" Bill laughed at how idiotic the boy could be sometimes.

With their current standing point, Bill thought he should wrap up this meeting. With a snap of a finger, Bill appeared right in front of Dipper, holding his red shirt by the collar with great force.

"If you tell ANYONE about this whole ordeal, you'll regret it, I may only be here, in your dreamscape but I can make things happen in your real world" Bill then threw Dipper to the ground with harsh force.

Dipper was terrified of this and worried it meant if he told someone, he would hurt his loved ones greatly. Clenched his throat gently with his hands as pain started to wash over the area Bill had grabbed him, gave a hint he was starting to wake up.

"See yea in the next dream Pine Tree." Bill said as Dipper's vision began to be hazy. The last thing he remembered seeing was Bill tipping his tall top hat and turning around to float away.

* * *

Dipper blinked a few times to try and clear his blurry vision. He then realized he was no longer sitting against the tree he collapsed on but, in someone's arms, being carried it seemed.

Thats when Dipper's mind started to make sense to him and he realized he was actually being carried.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Dipper then instantly yelled though his throat started to squirm around but he just felt to weak to put any real effort into it.

"Hey kid would you cut it out, I'm trying to carry you back here" Stan then said looking down at Dipper who seemed rather exhausted.

Dipper's eyes flew open in realization that Stan was their. Thats when he also looked to his left to find Ford, then to his right to find Mabel.

"W-Wait...what happened" Dipper then asked bringing his hand up to his head as a head splitting headache hit him like a only thing that came to mind was him talking to Bill.

"You ran off" Stan said with no emotion following.

They countinued in silence after this. None of them really knew what to say, they all seemed to have their thoughts on something else as they stumbled their way back to the Mystery Shack. After a good long 5 minutes of silence, Ford decided he needed to ask what they all were most likely thinking.

"Dipper..."Ford started hesitantly,

"Why did you run off and, why can't you tell us?"Ford asked sucking in his breath for whatever answer he was about to be given.

"Well um..."Dipper started, he kept thinking of what to say,he knew he couldn't tell them the truth for it could put them in danger.

After a few seconds of listening to the crackle of their footsteps he came up with something to say.

"I ran off because I can't tell you all things, it could hurt you guys and I'd rather that not happen."Dipper said as he started pleading in his mind that he didn't say to much.

"It?" Mabel then pitched in, Mabel could be all fun and games but when it came to her brother, she would notice every single detail that could help her better understand him even if she didn't use it often.

Dipper then immediately dropped his head down to try and not make eye contact with any of the others for the rest of their walk back.

* * *

"Welp, were finally back." Stan said walking into the entrance of the Mystery Shack with Dipper in his arms.

"I don't f-feel so g-good" Dipper then followed.

"Well Dipper, you did kind of-"Ford started

"Yes I know, it was stupid, no one has to remind me" Dipper then snapped but immediately regretted as it came followed by a terrible headache.

Once everyone was back inside their home called the Mystery Shack, they decided it would be a good idea to head to bed and try to solve everything that was going on tomorrow when they all were more awake and alert.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were now tucked tightly into their beds and were staring at the were thinking about how they were suppose to be looking at the roof from their house in Piedmont, California but, plans kind of..unexpectedly changed and so know, here they were staring, yet again, at the Mystery Shack's roof.

"Mabel..."Dipper started without taking his eyes off the crack he saw starting for the roof, trailing to the side of his bed.

"What is it Dipper?"Mabel replied slowly moving her head to be able to look at Dipper, even if he did not do the same.

"W-What" Dipper gulped "W-What are we gonna do now?"He then moved his head to be looking at her also.

Mabel was baffled by this question as she didn't really no , she was scared of the answer to that question but she kept it hidden for her brother's sake.

"I really don't know bro." She said bringing her head back down on her pillow to look at the roof yet again.

"I really don't know" She repeated as it fell to a whisper as sleep took over her body.

"Sleep tight sis."Dipper smiled as he knew, he didn't want anything to do with sleep for awhile it seemed.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the support! I can't believe people actually like what I write! I mostly got into writing on here because my father writes stories for _Mass Effect_ and always told me how much he enjoyed it so...here I am! That sounded way to fucking happy...fuck...Oh Whales.**

 **Oh also I have plans for up coming stories...some of them will be based off of these...**

 **~Gravity Falls**

 **~Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **~Big Hero 6**

 **~Attack on Titan**

 **~Assassination Classroom**

 **~FNaF**

 **~Undertale**

 **and so many more.**

 **If any of these topics appeal to you please tell me .**

 **Have a lovely rest of your day and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel's eyes fluttered open as she began to wake up after a long night of sleep. She rubbed her eyes as in a attempt to help wake herself up as she slowly eased her way to a sitting up position.

Once she was up and awake enough to actually process things, she turned her head to see if Dipper was also awake. She was surprised to see him awake as ever reading his journal and writing down notes.

"Dipper, did you sleep at all last night?" Mabel asked trying to study him and find any signs as in to tell if he did sleep.

"hm?" Dipper replied with as his head shot up from the position it use to be in to now looking at Mabel.

"oh..no, I uh," Dipper laughed slightly. "I wasn't really tired." He said scratching the back of his neck and smiling.

Though frankly, he was exhausted. He just didn't really feel like meeting up with Bill again.

"hmm" Was all Mabel replied with but she didn't really stay on the topic for long.

Mabel started to get herself out of bed so she could get ready for the long day ahead of her. She slipped her socks on her feet as she walked over to the wardrobe to grab her signature skirt and sweater. Once she grabbed everything she needed for heading to the bathroom, she turned to check on Dipper on last time.

"Are you sure your not tired?" She asked him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes as he continued to study the journal.

"I'm perfectly awake." Dipper muttered as a response turning his head to look at his notebook to the side of him.

"If you say so." Mabel then said as she stepped out of the room and walked down to the bathroom.

* * *

"Good morning kids." Ford said, trying his very best to keep his voice in a positive mood.

Mabel and Dipper were both walking into the kitchen to get there breakfast for the day. That's when Dipper really started to think about everything going on around them.

"Wait, aren't our parents gonna wonder why we didn't get off the bus back home?" Dipper asked as he was reaching for a bowl to place his cereal into.

"or why there wasn't even bus for that matter." Mabel then added as she was doing the same.

Ford then looked at Stan who was sitting across from him at the kitchen table.

"I was planning on calling them and telling them something so they wouldn't get suspicious." Stan replied with, he didn't really know what he was going to say to the kids parents for that matter but he was trying his best to try and take some stress off their shoulders.

"Alright, just try not to say anything that'll make them come up here." Dipper said, now pouring milk into the bowl and then grabbing a spoon.

"I'll try my best" Stan said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood now.

Dipper and Mabel both finished preparing their bowls at the same time so they both went over to the table and sat down across from each other.

"Dipper, we need to talk about whats going on." Ford stated. His voice was very serous and gave both Dipper and Mabel the chills as they were already stressed.

"I think we all have a pretty good clue by now that..this issue is that Bill is inside your mind." Ford then said coldly as he knew he had to get it out, what was the point in trying to make it sound happy when it really wasn't.

"What are you talking about, Bill isn't in my mind." Dipper then immediately commented back, faking a small laugh before taking a bite form his cereal.

Ford just looked up at Stan as in saying "What should I say to the kid"

Stan just shrugged.

"Dipper, what is he telling you that is making you to scared to admit this all."

"Bill isn't in my mind!" Dipper stated, it wasn't really a yell but made his voice rise.

Everyone kinda seemed a little taken back by Dipper's sudden out burst of an answer though, this gave a bigger hint to Bill being in his mind true. He knew this because, even under stress and frustration, Dipper would always seem to be able to stay calm about it.

"hm" Ford replied with looking back down at his notes.

Dipper just rolled his eyes as he finished up his breakfast. He didn't really know what to do for the rest of the day for, they all didn't really expect to be there any longer than the summer. He stood up and placed his dishes in the sink and decided to go out and walk around the small town.

Everyone else just kind of went back to what they were previously doing keeping their eye on Dipper's movement but he didn't notice.

Once Dipper left they all went into a conversation.

"I can obviously tell Bill is messing with him" Ford stated placing down his book that he was pretending to read until Dipper left the room.

"Well duh~ Dipper never acts like that, and I should know because were twins" Mabel said placing her spoon down and feeling sure of herself.

"of course Pumpkin." Stan said agreeing with them both.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with him, how will I ever try and fix this if he won't even admit that Bill is in his mind." Ford said, placing his hand on his chin as he leaned forward trying to think of any possible solutions.

No idea came to mind.

"Dipper NEVER lies to me, I don't know how to take this, oh god what if he hates me,what if-" Mabel was cut off by Stan

"Dipper would never hate you, we all know that and I don't know what to say of the lying part frankly, I've only seen the kid so worked up when he is either fighting a weird creature thing or reading that silly journal." Stan then placed his hands on Mabel's shoulder as in a reassuring gesture.

With what Stan said though, Ford's eyes widened.

"Trust No One!" Ford practically yelled as he jumped in his seat from excitement.

"Trust no one?" Mabel and Stan both said at the same time as their head turned to look at Ford as if he was crazy.

"yes, in the journal Dipper has, I was big on Trust No One from Bill tricking me, I really put it in deep and it most likely got to his head, I'm also sure Bill is saying things to Dipper as to try and trick him into thinking he'll do something if he says something, though from my prospective also, Bill is powerless in the real world from what we've seen now." Ford then spatted out, it took Mabel and Stan a few minutes to process what he said and make it actually make sense to them but eventually they did finally get it and they started to connect everything together with the situation.

"That makes sense, I mean yea the kid can be kind of co-co at times." Stan moved his hand in a circle like manner next to his head.

"Hey! That's my brother your talking about." Mabel said, hitting the table, not hard but she did accidentally hit her cereal bowl that was still half full of milk.

"oops~" She said looking at her sweater sleeve as it was totally drenched in the white liquid; forgetting what she had just gotten upset about.

"Oh pumpkin, I didn't mean to offend you or your brother, I was just trying to say that he can get really worked up." Stan said as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter to grab a rag to try and clean up the mess that was now sitting all over the table, luckily Ford picked up his journals as it spilled or else they could have also been drenched in white liquid.

"hmp, I guess, I'm gonna go change now I guess." Mabel said in a pouting way but also with a hint of sadness creeping up in her voice. She looked at her sleeves as in saying she really had no other choice but to change.

"Alright, I'll clean this up then I'll most likely go call your parents." Stan said already wiping up the mess.

"Al-Alright" Mabel then stood up and slowly made her way out of the kitchen and to the bedroom dipper and her were currently staying in.

* * *

"Alright, I hope I have the right one." Stan said fumbling with a paper in his hand as he struggled to dial the number written on it. It been a while since he had used a phone as he never really needed to so he was kind of out of practice.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

"Hello, the Pine's residence" Said a cheerful female voice.

"Hey Marissa, its Stan."

"Stan!? Oh my Gosh have you seen the kids? Are they safe?" she then said her voice changing into a panic like tone.

"Y-Yes the kids are fine, something came up."

* * *

 **And...The dreaded cliffhanger, sorry, I wanted to get this posted and if I kept going this chapter would have been longer than I wanted it to be. Thank you for reading, its amazing how many people like this like...wow 0.0**

 **Sorry if any spelling errors I'm a new writer (.^)**

 **Hope to see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey K!**

 **Ima not put her full name but she knows who she is ;P**

 **I found out one of my friends reads this and so...yea xD Enjoy this chapter and sorry for any spelling errors!**

* * *

Dipper had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he made is way down the sidewalk of Gravity Falls. He looked through all the shops windows taking in his surroundings as he really didn't know what to do with himself. In his mind he thought he would be in California, laying on his bedroom floor flipping through Mabel's Summer Memories scrapbook but it looked like reality had something else in mind.

He listened to the crackling under his feet as he pasted an alley leading to the forest; for some reason his body stopped and made his eyes look in the direction of the forest as if he was missing something.

That's when the thought hit him.

"Bill's Statue" He whispered to himself as he started walking forward and towards the direction where Bill's Statue laid peacefully as where they left it.

Ignoring all the stares he was receiving for just walking down a strange alley, he picked up his pace but immediately regretted this as it caused him to gain a head-splitting migraine as he then remembered how he had hit his head in the bus crash.

Dipper let out a long sigh as he slowed himself down and looked around to nothing but trees. He knew if he were someone new to Gravity Falls, he would feel lost but he had been through this forest way to many times. Odd to him as he knew before the summer started he hated the outdoors but now it was really all he thought about.

After a few more steps, he realized 'Bill' was right in front of him.

With a small laugh and a smirk that followed he walked close enough so he could sit down directly in front of him.

"Hey" He said staring right into his eye and reaching out his index figure to touch it and feel what its like not being afraid of him hurting him.

Well not for now.

He then remembered that Bill was most likely seeing and hearing everything he was and most likely though he was an idiot.

"Ugh, Bill why the hell did it have to be me." Dipper said as he leaned forward and placed his hand on his head. He was actually still very clueless as in why Bill chose to enter his mind. He never really specified in details about it "like he ever does" Dipper thought to himself.

For some reason, without hesitation, Dipper looked straight into the statue's eye and asked it "What's so interesting about me?"

He sat there in silent after that, as in like he was expecting an answer but he even knew better than that.

"Your fun to mess with Pine-tree, that's why." Dipper all of a sudden heard. The voice scared him enough to cause him to shoot up from the once criss-cross position to as straight as a stick.

"B-Bill?" Dipper asked looking around in could of sworn that the voice he heard belonged to that damn one-eyed demon.

"Ha Kid, it worked, looks like I can mess with ya even when your awake." Bill said, though Dipper still couldn't find where Bill actually was.

"Where are you!?'' Dipper yelled now in a panic.

"I'm still in your mind Pine Tree" Bill said in annoyance. "You should be smart enough to know this kid"

"But...then how can I hear you, I'm not asleep am I?" Dipper then started backing up not really knowing what reality was anymore. He kept thinking about all the possible reasons in why he could perfectly well hear Bill but not perfectly well see him.

"hell- if you were asleep you would see me, naw I just found a way to communicate with ya." Bill said in a 'proud of himself' manner.

"O-Oh" Was all Dipper managed to say, he started to run without a thought, maybe he was thinking he could get away from Bill but he knew well enough that it wasn't going to happen that easily.

"Why the hell am I running?" He then finally managed asked himself. He looked up to make sure he wasn't being chased but he knew he wasn't, he would of remembered seeing someone charging at him before he started to run.

After a few seconds of running past a ton of trees and deer, he realized what he was running from.

"I-I'm running from myself." He then said, this was unfortunately followed by Dipper getting his foot stuck under a root and causing him to painfully fall down a steep hill.

It felt like to him that he was falling forever, like he was falling from reality and into a nightmare. He didn't really know what more he could be falling from but he just let it happened, he didn't try and stop or slow down the fall, he just let it happened, as simple as that. He actually kind of liked the feeling, it made him think he really was falling from all his problems. To Dipper's disappointment though, this feeling didn't last long as reality managed to catch up to him once again.

"Someone...h-help me" Dipper then ended in a yelp as he made it to the end of the hill with what seemed like a thousand painful cuts.

"H-Help" He then only whispered as he clutched himself into a ball like position. Wishing he could just fade away from this hellish nightmare he was thrown into.

* * *

Mabel was washing her face down as she finished getting ready (once again) in the bathroom. She of course had another sweater that was meant for tomorrow but she would just have to make do.

"Oh Dipper, what are we gonna do?" She asked herself as she looked at her reflection through the mirror. She had a few hair strands falling in her face but she didn't really care at that point. All she cared about was her and her family's safety, she knew something was wrong for this to all be happening but she just couldn't wrap her finger around it.

She turned around and made her way to her and Dipper's bedroom. She didn't really have anything planned for the day so she decided she would just go work on a sweater for tomorrow as a replacement. She stepped in her room and found Ford kneeling next to Dipper's bed reading some papers that looked like the ones Dipper had been writing on that morning.

"Grunkle Ford?" Mabel said in a confused way.

Mabel was standing at the doorway wondering why her Grunkle was reading Dipper's notes.

"Oh, hello Mabel" Ford said, he looked up for a split second but immediately fell back to reading what was on the paper.

She started walking forward to try and read what was on the paper but her Grunkle stood up in a hurry.

"W-What are you reading?" She asked hesitantly wondering if it was even worth asking, it seemed by the way Ford stood up, he didn't want her knowing.

Ford looked down at the paper in his hands wondering if he should tell Mabel or just brush her off but after a few seconds of just staring at each other with the sound of the floorboard creaking, he finally decided to just tell her. He didn't really have anything to lose.

"I found these papers on your brother's bed when I came up her to check on you, I was reading them to see if it had any useful information on them." He said starting to walk forward to go tell Stan what he did just found out.

"Is Dipper okay then?" Mabel asked, tilting her head to the side wondering if what her brother had written down affected their problem at all.

Ford sighed and turned his body back around to be facing Mabel before exiting their bedroom. "To be honest, I'm not sure if Dipper is okay or not, it seems Bill is somehow taking a roll in all of this but Dipper is not giving any information about it so its hard to say." he said in a rush, trying to scoot away so he could tell his brother some of the new information he had found.

"O-Oh alright." Mabel replied with, she could tell her grunkle was in a hurry so she didn't wanna push him anymore.

With that Ford left the room, leaving Mabel all by herself to do whatever the hell she wanted.

Mabel decided she would try and clear her mind so she slowly walked over to her desk and pulled out her crayons and kitty coloring book and walked her way over to her bed and laid flat on her stomach as she started to color in the page she had flipped to.

She was humming the Gravity Falls theme as to her, it was just a sill tune her and Dipper came up with on the bus to Gravity Falls. Her legs were swaying back and forth in the air and she had her right hand coloring and her left hand holding the side of her face as some point though, she gave out a long and heavy sigh,

"Oh Dipper-" She began turning her head to the window, "What are we gonna do?"

* * *

"The kids are perfectly fine" Stan said, plainly as that.

"Why didn't arrive back here in Piedmont then?" She asked, Stan could just tell she was getting inpatient.

"Well...um..." He started trying to come up with a believable excuse.

"hm?" She said

"um..the school wants to see how smart they are." he said as soon as the idea came to his mind.

"The school what?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes, the school wants them to stay this school year to test their knowledge." He said realizing how stupid it sound.

"well I guess they are pretty smart." she said thinking about it.

"Alright, I'll accept it but if I hear any little complaint about this whole ordeal, I'll be on the next flight there to pick them up, you hear me old man." She coldly said.

Stan gulped but replied. "Y-Yes ma'am"

"good, I'll be calling in often to check in."

and with that she hung up.

Stan let out a huge sigh.

"That was easier than expected" He said to himself as he walked out to the living room to find his rather stressed brother pacing the room.

"Stan I have some important information."

* * *

 **So I had actually finished this but when I tried to save...it said I was no longer logged in so it deleted my process so now the ending is shit because I was trying to hurry and finish it again x3**

 **Welp, I'm gonna open the offer up to you guys first before I go a find a beta reader, would any of you like to be a beta reader for this story? Message me if you would please!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and hope to talk with ya soon!**

 **~Alex**

 **P.S Please don't kill me if you found any spelling/ grammar errors, that's why I need a beta reader x3**


	7. Chapter 7

"Stan, I have some important information" Ford said realizing Stan had walked into the room.

"Okay Okay" Stand said holding up his hands as in a motion to try and slow down Ford, he seemed to be in a rather frantic mood as he kept pacing all around the small living room.

Ford looked down at the papers in his hands and gave out a deep sigh.

"Bill is messing with Dipper" He said with yet another heavy sigh following after.

Stan just stared at Ford. He didn't really know if he was suppose to say anything. He fumbled with his hands for a brief moment until Ford finally said more about the situation.

"I don't understand how Bill is messing with him, we defeated him, how the hell was he able to get into dipper's mind?" He was very stressed as he flipped through the notes trying to make sure he didn't miss anything important.

"Maybe he-" Stan started but was cut off from a frantic looking Mabel running into the room.

"Where's Dipper?!" she practically yelled, she looked around the room as if he could be on the roof.

Stan and Ford just looked at each other in confusion ad then back at her.

"Remember pumpkin, he said he was going for a walk." Stan said, trying to calm her down.

"Dipper always is back by noon, he doesn't like being out by himself after noon, I don't know w-why b-but just look at the time!"

They both turned there heads in sync to look at the clock that sat above the television.

1:23pm flickered in a dark blue

"I'm not sure if we really should be worried, he just might not be watching the time" Stan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We can't just shrug this off with everything going on! Dipper once even told me he will always be home by noon no mater what!" Mabel stammered. She crossed her arms in protest.

"If you two are not gonna help me, I'll just have to find himself!" She said, turning around and running out the wooden door before giving either of them a chance to speak.

For a brief moment, Stan and Ford didn't really know what to do. They just stood there, side by side with there arms to their sides staring at the door Mabel once stood at.

Finally Ford turning towards Stan, "I'm going to go help her, its probably nothing serious." He said before turning and starting to head out the door himself.

"I guess I have no other choice but to help to." Stand shrugged and started to follow behind Ford as they started to race after Mabel.

* * *

Mabel was gasping for breath as she ran as fast as her feet could take her.

"Dipper" She yelled, she looked around frantically as others stared at her in confusion. She still continued on though, her shoes tapped against the sidewalks of Gravity Falls.

She didn't really know where to look for Dipper as she peered through shop windows and glanced down alleys. Dipper didn't even say anything about where he was going...or did he? She couldn't remember.

As she continued to run down the sidewalks, Stan and Ford were asking around to see if anyone had seen Dipper. No luck though as everyone seemed to be as oblivious as they were.

Mabel glanced down one more alley, from the looks of it, this one led straight into the forest.

"Dipper had to have gone down this one" She said to herself softly. It seemed to be the only reasonably explanation to where her bro-bro had gone. She turned her feet and was about to run down into the forest but she felt a hand lay down on her shoulder.

She turned her head to realize it was only Ford.

"Mabel slow down, we'll find him." He said out of breath.

Mabel let out a slight groan but nodded her head realizing they probably can't go ask fast as her at their age. She turned her head and started to walk down the alley, the wind seemed to pick up as her hair started to go everywhere, annoying the hell out of her.

"ugh" Mabel let out as she was already on edge with the whole Dipper situation.

"Pumpkin it's okay, we are gonna find Dipper, no need to get mad with your hair." he said with a slight chuckle, rubbing his hand on her head.

"Y-Yea I know." She said looking down. She went on walking at a slow pace to her annoyance.

* * *

"You hit your head pretty hard there Pine Tree." Bill said with an amused chuckle as he pointed to his head.

"Oh shut up Bill" Dipper replied with. He had his arms crossed and was looking away from Bill trying not to make eye contact as he was pissed at Bill and now himself.

"Oh lighten up" Bill then snapped his fingers and a light bulb appeared.

"Haha very funny" Dipper rolled his eyes.

"How much longer till I wake up?" Dipper then asked knowing the damn dream demon would most likely know...considering he is the reason he ran off in the first place.

"Hm well Pine-Tree" Bill started, leaning on his cane as he blew at his nails. "That's really up to you" he finished with now looking at the back of his hands.

"Ugh why do I even try, you never help me!" Dipper pouted, falling down into a criss-cross position.

"Kid, I literally just told you, its up to you." he said rolling his eye, forgetting that Dipper didn't understand the dreams-cape. If he did anyways, he still would have had fun messing with the kid's mind.

Bill then started to float away hoping Dipper would figure it out but it just seemed to piss him off more.

"Get back here!"

Bill just ignored him.

"Ugh why do I even try anymore." Dipper stood up starting to look around has he just ignored the triangle who was floating away. He started to take a few steps forward but immediately fell forward as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"The heck" He said holding his head, he closed his eyes trying to ease it away. Though once they re-opened, his surroundings seemed familiar again. He looked around to make sure but was thankful to be back in reality.

With a few heavy breaths, he eased himself up-right and sat there. Not really knowing what to do at that point as he looked around listening to the familiar sounds of a forest.

After a few minutes of just sitting their though, he decided he had to get back to the shack. He scooted is body over to a near by tree (which thankfully wasn't that far considering a forest is filled with them) and used it to slowly ease himself to a standing position.

"What the hell is Bill doing to me that's making me so weak and dizzy."

That's when Dipper started to hear footsteps coming from the front of him. He started to panic, not knowing who the heck would be in the forest at that time. He started to walk to his right...or at least tried to as he fell forward on the wet, leaf filled ground.

"ow," Dipper moaned as he started to push himself upright, "Why am I so weak, this is weird, I can barely even walk like what the heck." Dipper said quietly to himself. He was so lost in thought on why he was so weak that he forgot about the footsteps he was hearing until they were right in front of his face which was currently not far from the ground.

Though, after seeing the shoes he was no longer scared as he recognized them well.

Those purple flats belonged to his own sister, Mabel.

With no longer the fear of who the person was, he slowly raised his head up to meet her gaze.

"Dipper?" She said with complete fear in her voice. She started to look around but I didn't really know what for, maybe for someone else? Who knows?

"W-What happened?" She then said, her voice starting to slowly steady into her normal range of speaking.

Mabel reached out a hand to help Dipper up and he greatly took it but that's when Mabel realized how weak he was as he was literally putting all his weight onto her.

"D-Dipper, what happened?" She asked once again, she pulled her brother into a standing position and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help support him. She didn't start walking though as she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I-I just tripped over um, a twig is all." He replied with a small chuckle trying to lighten up the mood between the two.

"Mabel, did you find Dipper?" yelled out Ford as he was running towards the two with Stan right by his side.

"um, yea..." she said, thinking that it was kind of obvious that she found him as he was practically leaning on her shoulder.

"Dipper, what happened to you?" Ford asked in a firm and serious voice. He was done with pretending nothing was happening to Dipper.

"I-I tripped over a twig is all" Dipper replied with, once again as he scratched the back of his head with the hand me wasn't currently using to keep himself upright.

"Dipper...Stan and I both know about Bill, stop lying to us." He immediately replied not caring how harsh it might of sound.

"You guys just don't understand." Dipper said quietly as they all started there way back to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

 **I changed my username (cheers pathetically to self)...yea xD**

 **Sorry it took so long to update this, I've been at a writer's block and super stressed about finals. Things just don't end for me xD**

 **I also ended up leaving school early today because I have a pretty bad cold . so ye that sucks.**

 **i have a story planned though for a Bill and Dipper thing.. once again. Can you guys tell I like them together xD**

 **Welp gtg, if you have any question or ideas don't hesitate to pm me!**

 **see y'all next time**

 **~AKAnime**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not posting for a while, I can get rather lazy :P and I kinda have writer's block so eh, anyways I hope you like this new chapter.**

* * *

To Dipper, it felt like forever until they had finally reached the Mystery Shack. It took even longer considering Mabel had to help him keep his balance but at some point, Stan just picked Dipper up to help fasten their pace even if Dipper greatly disagreed about being carried.

The wooden stairs creaked as each of them stepped up onto the porch of the Mystery Shack. It was already late afternoon and all of them were hunger as each had only eaten breakfast, so Ford and Stan both already had food on their minds. Once they all had fully walked in, Stan went upstairs and placed Dipper Down on his bed and Mabel just climbed on top of hers.

"I'll bring both or your dinners up since it seems both of you need rest after this long day." Stan simply said, he then turned around and made his exit of the twin's room and back down to the kitchen to help Ford with the dinner, since he already knew his brother had zero knowledge of cooking.

While all that was going on downstairs, Mabel just stared at Dipper as he was fumbling with his hands lost in thought. He just kept thinking about Bill since to him, that was all he really could think about at the moment. He started to reach back to the table that sat between the beds to grab a paper before Mabel spoke.

"What really hurt you?" Her voice easily gave off fear and concern but her face just seemed to stay as her normal, content look.

Dipper slowly raised his head and made a split second of eye contact with her before immediately looking back down. He was no longer reaching for a paper as now he was thinking on what to reply with that wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I-It's like I said, Mabel.." He started but his voice started to shake and so did his hands as he really didn't know what to do or say at that point. He started to close his eyes in complete confusion but immediately shot the back open not wanting to see that nasty demon.

"I just tripped over a twig was all." He finally managed to choke out, he scratched the back of his head and forced a smile as in trying to make a joke out of it but it clearly was not. It was not fooling him or Mabel for that matter.

"Dipper I know as well as-" Mabel started but was cut off by the bedroom door opening and Stan walking in with 2 plates of chicken and corn. He placed both plates on each twin's lap and exited the room without a word, he didn't really know what to say anyways and Dipper or Mabel most likely would have replied awkwardly or not at all so it didn't really matter at that point.

Mabel placed her plate to her side and let out a small sigh. "As I was saying, Dipper I know as well as all of us that you didn't just 'trip over a twig' so tell me what really happened." She demanded, no longer using her 'sweet Mabel voice'.

"Look Mabel..." Dipper started, he was moving his food around on his plate not bothering to eat it. " The problem is...I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me! Dipper I'm your Twin sister and you can't even tell me!" She yelled. Dipper lowered his head as he just placed his plate onto the table now. He always hated when his sister yelled, it just always bothered him since she was always a happy and out-going person, seeing her upset just made him upset as well, maybe it had to do with being twins but he didn't really know.

Mabel didn't really know what to say after this, though, Dipper didn't reply, only lowered his head some more. She kinda just sat there in her own pit of confusion as in wondering what to do next. Luckily for Mabel, both Ford and Stan walked into the room at that time. They kinda walked in with a feeling of gloom above their heads but that didn't matter at the moment. Ford just took the lead and sat down on the end of Dipper's bed. Stan did the same only onto Mabel's bed.

With a brief second of hesitation, Ford finally decided to speak "Dipper, we know about Bill so please just stop lying to us."

Dipper kinda sucked in not knowing what to reply with, he knew they knew but he didn't want to admit it since it might guarantee them getting hurt by Bill. After just a few seconds of trying to decide what the hell to reply with he spoke up with all their eyes not leaving him.

"Bill isn't messing with me, I-I just think I haven't been sleeping well is all." small tears started to form in his eyes but he held them back, he absolutely hated the feeling of lying to his very own family but there was really nothing else he could do at that point.

Ford let out a heavy sigh, he knew the boy wouldn't admit it so easily but he didn't really know what to do at this moment if Dipper wouldn't just admit Bill's presence in him. Ford looked up at Stan as in asking for backup on what to do but all Stan did be shrug, not really helping the situation at all.

"Dipper we still know your lying, I hope soon you'll be able to admit it to us," Ford said, he patted Dipped on his leg and started to push himself up, the bed creaked this action and so did Mabel's as Stan did the same as the two made their exit out of the room.

Mabel looked up at Dipper only to see him looking down at his hands. She sighed and started to lay down deciding that best thing to do at that moment was to sleep but Dipper thought otherwise.

* * *

Dipper ended up staying awake all night, he didn't want another encounter with Bill. He thought it would all be fine but the next morning he was extremely tired no matter how hard he tried to shake off the feeling.

It was still rather early morning at the moment. Mabel was still sound asleep and it seemed Stan and Ford were still asleep as well as Dipper heard no sounds coming from downstairs.

A long, rather depressing sigh escaped his lips and he pushed himself up from his position of just staring at the plain, boring ceiling.

He rubbed at his tired eyes with the back of his hand. He then let out a yawn and turned his head at Mabel. The morning sun was beaming down on her bed as she was clutching her tiger stuff animal on her chest. He smiled as he saw she was sleeping peacefully.

"Good thing Bill isn't messing with you." He whispered to himself. He then did a quick skim of the room as his eyes landed on his Journal 3 resting on his and Mabel's shared nightstand.

Dipper's hand shook in hesitation as he reached forward for it.

"Why the hell am I scared of it?" He asked himself; making sure Mabel would not wake up from it.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the journal and an extra piece of paper that was laying next to it. He skimmed through the pages and made a full stop once he reached Bill's page. His finger tapped on the page as he didn't really know why he even got the journal. He already knew it had no knowledge that could help him in his current situation. He continued tapping on the page until he decided to grab the paper he took and pen that was laying inside the journal from the day before.

He started scribbling random things that he didn't understand himself really. The random ciphers he was writing down though just seemed to make sense in his head. He also thought he may have had seen them somewhere before.

 _'VWRS WUBLQJ WR DYRLG SLQH-WUHH'_

It was as if he didn't control over what he was writing. Dipper started to panic over this; what was Bill really doing when he wasn't asleep? He probably should have asked the damn dream demon while he could. He still wasn't in the slightest mood of facing him yet.

Mabel started to rustle as in a way of saying 'hey I'm waking u now'

Dipper threw the paper he had written on into the Bill page and threw the journal back onto the nightstand.

Mabel slowly opened her eyes as she began to gain in her bedroom surroundings. That's when she noticed Dipper sitting up straight and staring at her.

"um Dipper, why are you just staring at me?" She asked him as she lazily pushed her still sluggish body up to be in the same, criss-cross sitting position that Dipper was also currently sitting in.

Dipper's cheeks instantly flushed into a light-pink color as he also realized he was staring at her.

"O-Oh s-sorry." He stuttered as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Mabel let out a small giggle as she watched her brother try to play off his embarrassment. "No worries bro-bro"

Mabel then pulled out her legs from their current sitting position to be now hanging off the side of her bed as she let out a small yawn. Dipper just continued to look down but she could see him watching her from the corner of his eyes.

She just decided to shake off his gaze on her and continued to walk over to the twins shared wardrobe where she pulled out her sweater for the day and a skirt. She glanced over at Dipper who seemed distracted at the moment at who knows what.

"I'll be in the bathroom, her" Mabel said as she walked out of the room not really waiting for a response. The floorboard creaked underneath her but both she and Dipper has gotten to that sound as it seemed to happen all the time.

Mabel stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She stood there for a good few minutes till she slowly fell down against the door, holding her legs to her chest and starting to cry as silently as ever.

"Oh, Dipper..." She began, starting to wipe her tears. "Why can't you just tell me."

* * *

 **And I'm finally back with this story, though I'm starting to work on anther story for another show, I still would love to continue this story. I had most of this chapter done already actually but just had to add some things to finish off before posting.**

 **I've had a ton of writer's block with this story so hopefully I can get back into the swing of things.**

 **Anyways, hopefully, it will not be literally half a year till I update again, and sorry for this short chapter, just wanted to get it posted, nd also sorry if you see any spelling errors, trying XD**

 **but um toodles my friends, I will hopefully be back sooner!**


End file.
